User talk:Maggosh
Response to Yellow Table Hopper (KHP), here's link that can help specify what I'm talking about. I can't find whatever that table's called, used for characters. Zh'xonRomulus 20:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Envyofdeath I'm not trying to drag the stupid problems I had over to this site, but you need to tell Envy to get off my case. I don't care how he defines it, he's still harrassing me, saying I've called people vandals. All I've done on this wiki is ask to be left alone, be he keeps going after to me, using my talkpage to bash me since I'm no longer an admin. Just tell him to leave me along, That's all I've been asking of him, nah, begging of him to do! I won't be harrassed off of this wiki too, I won't. Zh'xonRomulus 23:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Just drop it already, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR XERRGUY OR KHFF anymore! Take a hint, LEAVE ME ALONE! Zh'xonRomulus 23:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Then simple CALM DOWN and don't lie about other users from this point on. Evnyofdeath 23:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The only reason I posted on your talk page or came here at all ''was because Blaid pointed me to your posts here and I saw that you were talking crap about me. I wouldn't ''be here if you hadn't. If you're unhappy about me showing myself here, you have only yourself to blame. If you wanted me to leave you alone, why write all that crap about me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? You’re responsible for dragging the KHFF issues over here, not me. You weren’t harrassed off KHFF, you were agressively pushing your views on other editors by abusing your admin priviliges and had the misfortune of doing it to the wrong editor. After you voluntarily stepped down as administrator, things were fine. Then you decided to vandalize my articles (the same thing you claim I did, while I barely touched your articles) out of spite and decided to leave when I threatened to call an admin on you. Deny this all you want, I can just repost my lengthy message I posted earlier in Maggosh’s archive to prove my point. Simply put: you have only yourself to blame, buddy. The solution to all this is easy - you keep your mouth shut about me on this Wiki and I'll leave you alone. Xerruy 15:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about your archive What happened is that I saw that topic on your talk page and wanted to reply, but as I got round to replying some time later I suddenly found it archived. Through sheer coincidence, you had decided to archive it right between me reading it and deciding to reply. I guess what I should've done is just posted in the new talk page and not the archive, but that's where the topic went, hence why I replied there. Anyhow, that was just a poor decision on my part. As for me and Encyofdeath "ganging up on Romulus", we did no such thing. You weren't privy to the problems with Romulus on the Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki. He was an admin there and grossly abused his priviliges, banning anyone whose edits displeased him in any way. When I came around and had the same thing happen to me, I decided to stand up to him which made him so furious he abandoned the Wiki altogether (but not before vandalizing some of my articles). Someone later pointed he to his post in your talk page in which he was spreading lies about me being a vandal and "deleting articles like crazy" (like I could do that at the time). But I do concur that I was wrong to take this to your talk page. Obviously you don't want to be bothered with issues you have no part in. I should've responded to Romulus on his own talk page and for that I apologize. Xerruy 19:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Well anyway, I wished to reply to that topic and erroneously decided to do so in the newly created archive. Let's leave it at that. Don't know where you got the idea that I was ganging up on Envy with Romulus. If anything, Envy is more on my ''side of the issue at hand than Romulus. Xerruy 02:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry. Okay, I just want to say I'm sorry about all this mess that's been layed on your doorstep. All I meant with the talkpage editing, was to report that envy and xerrguy were bothering me about something I wrote. I don't even remember what they're talking about, was so long ago, and they just wouldn't drop it, kept on harassing me over the comments. Well then well all starting fighting on your talkpage, things just got way out of hand and I want to apologize. I've deleted all my old pages on KHFF, and left them a stern message to end this once and for all. In lamence terms, we all forget one another, move on, let sleeping dogs lie. I promise you the fights from my old wiki will never be dragged over again. They in fact actually dragged the fight over, but that's beside the point. Your talkpage will never become a battlefield of old grudges, I swear. Once again, sorry. Hope we can all put this nightmare behind us. Zh'xonRomulus 17:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) IT'S OVER 9000 4000!! Now I'm Here Where do I start?/Should I start? I have ideas, but I don't know how to make them happen on here. Any advice?-- Lapidothtill Image Gallery Quick question, how do I put images not uploaded recently onto a Image Gallery? They only allow images put on within a couple days, the ones I need for Praetor are 20 days old! Zh'xonRomulus 14:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried going into the coding and adding it manually? maggosh 17:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Some Ultimate help, please? I remembered that you found me a link to where I could read the manga for Kingdom Hearts Days, and was wondering if you could also help me find a site where I can read ''Ultimate Spider-Man for free. Please. Or if you know someone else who could help. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 17:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :A quick Google search brought me this. Hope it helps. maggosh 17:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I tried that one a bit earlier, and it seemed to be skipping pages now and then. Any alternatives? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Nevermind. I'm so used to Mangareader that I didn't realize it was giving me two pages at the same time. Thanks. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 22:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: How to create archives Since I can't just delete all those hurtful messages, I'd like to put them in an archive so I don't have to look at them all anymore. Just how do I go about starting an archive on my talkpage? Zh'xonRomulus 12:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd really like to know, Please, are you there!? Zh'xonRomulus 21:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :You only have eight sections on your talk page; archiving it this early is just ridiculous. If you don't want to look at them, just don't look at them. maggosh 21:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but is there some problem? Ever since the whole crap that spilled from KHFF, onto your talkpage, you've either been ignoring me or responding rather angrily. I apologized sincerly for causing you and the site so much grief, what more do want, cause I really want us to be on friendly terms again. Is that so much to ask? Zh'xonRomulus 22:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's not an "angry retort", he's just giving you advice. There's no need to be so accusatory. -- 04:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :JUST KEEEP OUT OF THIS!! I was talking to Maggosh. Speaking of which, you still haven't given me a straight answer, just redited my talkpage without a word. Please, just tell me what I have to do to earn back your respect, I want to be civil and friendly, don't shut me out. Zh'xonRomulus 12:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I do believe I did give you a straight answer. Your talk page isn't long enough to warrant its own archive. Wanting to archive it just to "not look at them" isn't a valid reason. ::And please, don't berate Lego. maggosh 14:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not stalking you! Hey maggosh! it's me, CLC. This is, i guess, my new secondary wiki. I'm sorta confused over a couple things, like, everything. Ya mind explaining me about everything? :D sigh i feel like a n00b... CaelumLucisCaliga 19:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Everything? :/ maggosh 19:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey it's me again. and yes, everything. just kiddin i think i pretty much get it all. I'm gonna start a story, one that I've been thinking of for quite a while and i planned to put it on fanfic but didn't because i wasn't done with my code lyoko fan fic cause i keep sidetracking and i feel like a failure... anyways. Do you mind making me one of those logo thingies? like the bigger one and the smaller one to put at the top right corner? If you don't, could you make one with the following descriptions: :*the heart would be black on the left half and light silver on the right half :*the border around the letters in Kingdom Hearts would be grey :*right under Kingdom Hearts, the words A N O T H E R ' S S T O R Y would be written in grey (ps please keep the letters fairly separated like that) As for the little icon, half-black half-light silver heart with grey letters KH:AS I would completely understand if you can't or refuse to make me those logos. If you don't mind, I'd be very grateful if you do. Thanks! :D CaelumLucisCaliga 02:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, what font? maggosh 02:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :'Kingdom Hearts' would be the font as in the game but A N O T H E R ' S S T O R Y wouldn't matter as long as it looks pretty good. Thanks! PS sorry for replying so late. I'm usually very very bad at replying to someone if they didn't reply to me on my own talk page. CaelumLucisCaliga 05:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! sorry if I'm being naggish (is that a word?) but are you done yet? just wanna make sure you didn't completely forget about me. again, i really appreciate that you would take your time to help me. :) CaelumLucisCaliga 18:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : :HEY could you respond when you see this because I think you've forgotten about me!! And my request above? ^^ If you prefer to not do it, just don't reply and I'll ask Roxas to. CaelumLucisCaliga 21:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have something to tell you! Ok i understand you can't let me do this but what if i put this in my own words i'm pretty sure you have no problem with that...right? Hey, how did you make that black keyblade, while keeping the KH detail of it?, because I have two kindgdom Keys of my oun that I want to make like that. http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wowliker642 *Eye twitch Piss